User talk:Sorrelflower
RE: Hey Sorrel! You can have roleplay, fanfiction, all things fandom! To make a cat, leave a join request on one of the Clans' talk pages. Here is the full list of Clans: Clans. Have fun! Rainbow Flight 18:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) We actually make images for the infobox. Rainbow Flight 22:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC) nice picture!Cinderstream 14:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Question Do you think Poolkit can be Tigerstorm's apprentice? o3o -- 19:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't kill Knifeflight yet I have a certain plan for her, I want her to be a new tigerstar so don't make her die yet,~BlazingRainstar~ 20:41, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Pelli Hey! I finished Pelli! What do you think? You can tell me anything you want me to add and change before she goes up. 22:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) : Awesome! Once I get a spot open for OA, I'll put 'er up! 23:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Jasper i think Assuming you meant red as in a red tabby, here's a life image I found for him. ouo >>Jasper<< If you meant red-brown I wish you much luck with that. 20:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Should I make the page for Finch, or do you want to, since you know the description and all that? c: "Wey hey it's time to play" 10:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay! c: "Wey hey it's time to play" 09:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Charart request You are seriously amazing at chararts! Could you do Raindrop 's kit? She is a shorthaired silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes- a little like Bliss, I suppose. If you could do her for me, I would be very grateful. Thanks in advance! 11:14, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes, she does already have a charart, but I did that a while ago an dam not very ahppy with it. I would like you to overwrite it please! 16:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you so much <3 09:11, August 27, 2013 (UTC) PS: Make sure you put "Redone" for Raindrop's heading rather than "For approval" ! xD 16:37, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I found a life image for Jasper... Here you go! 09:22, August 27, 2013 (UTC) come on chat I need to ask you something "Wey hey it's time to play" 11:39, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Raindrop I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but Raindrop's description has changed (though it's only her pelt length!) and she is now longhaired. Could you possibly make her charart longhaired? You can keep the old pattern and paste on a new blank or redo the charart entierly, whichever is easier for you. c: 18:25, September 3, 2013 (UTC) If it's okay with you, Finch is going to join the Storm Fronts. I hope there she'll be noticed and not ignored. Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 11:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Okie c: I'll expand her page so she can be accepted. Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 11:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Posts Hey Sorrel! I saw your posts and I wanted to let you know that every post you make in The Storm Fronts needs to be seven sentences long, and if your cat speaks in it, all of your dialogue may only count as one. Could you revise those posts sometime within the next 24 hours? Thanks! 16:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You also need to finish filling out all of the areas on Soren's page, save for the two health sections and roleplay, before you can post with him. If you also do this within 24 hours, I won't have to remove the posts. 16:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Psst, could you revise your posts in The Storm Fronts one more time? In one in particular, you used many short sentences, and the point of having the seven sentence rule is that you mix longer, more complete sentences with a few short, less detailed ones. Thanks in advance! 17:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Little idea... Hey Sorrel! I had an idea that I would like to share with you. Now, you might think "Omg, best idea ever, awesome, yeah" or "Nu, rubbish idea". Your choice xD. I was wondering if Soren and Emily could be mates. It is your choice, after all. They're a bit young to now, maybe when they're a bit older. So... yeah. What do you think? 13:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm about to post the whole kit idea on a blog, shall I put your sig at the bottom with mine or not bother? I made this. It's going to go up for approval when her kit is approved <3 16:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Soren Well, I was trying to help Tiny with the genetics for Soren and Emily's kits, and when going off of Soren's life image, I discovered that he is a torbie. And torbies or any sort of tortoiseshell, can only be female. Could you find a picture of a brown tabby for him, or change the description? (tawny is a bit too vague as well, as it's not a strong hue and the shade can vary a lot) Thanks! 14:10, September 17, 2013 (UTC) If you can find an image to match, then yes. 23:11, September 17, 2013 (UTC) One last thing here: You cannot edit the image for any Storm Fronts cat or their offspring. That includes eye color. 22:57, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Glyfie's gonna have to look like Soren, as well, in order for them to possibly be siblings. Sorry to keep bothering you about his D: 04:13, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, no, she'll need to look near-identical to him. Same amount of white, no brown streaks on her chest, etc. 14:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) If you've ever read the FAQ page for The Storm Fronts, you will see that a sibling, parent, and offspring of a TSF member must be genetically accurate, to go with said member of the group. 15:42, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm simply following the rules of the Storm Fronts- if the streaks stay, then Soren will have to leave the group because it's genetically impossible for a cat to have that. 17:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Re-read my last message. 18:41, September 22, 2013 (UTC) That would be okay. I was trying to express the point that a cat can't have brown streaks among white on their chest- that's a trait typically reserved for owls or other birds, but nothing of feline descent. 18:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) A Final Goodbye Thanks, Sorrel :) I'll never forget you either. Yes, I very we'll am catching Findick, huh? xD I'll try to visit soon. Bye<3 22:17, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Soren and co. You need to expand his appearance section greatly, and remove the thought of his mother in it- appearances are for descriptions, not opinions. The Skills and Abilities section needs to be expanded, Enemies section removed if there aren't any, and your personality is a bit flat as well, and could use a lot more depth. Please work on these. You've had a lot of time to do this, and I would like you to finish at least one TSF character's page before you make another cat. Thank you in advance. 01:02, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorrel, look at the length of your personality section, and compare it to Sebastian, Cas, or even Sweet. It needs to be much longer, or else I will begin to remove your posts and block you from roleplaying until it is done. You also need to add Soren to the allegiances- please re-read the FAQ page for the group, as it's becoming clear that this information isn't terribly clear to you at the time. 03:30, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Understood- it would have been nice if in the edit summary or even on the page that the rest was to be coming later. However, you did post yesterday, as well, after I had left the first message- I had assumed you would've gone by the pages' rules, which state that a page needs to be complete before you continue to post. 00:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) kitten Sorry if it is a bit early to ask, but may I rp one of Gylfie's kits? 14:41, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I've got the memory of a goldfish xD May mine be called Mouse, a small black she-kit with one white paw? 15:16, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat c: Fez 16:10, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat? The title says it all x3 17:16, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Psst, I was taking a look at Soren and Emily's kits, and you have an issue with your genetics. ll of the kits would have the same built, either oriental or normal, but you cant have Shamber be normal with the other two kits. And since Soren doesn't carry pointed tabby genes, the other two kits wouldn't be pointed like their mother. It's easier to fix this now instead of after they're born, so here's the breakdown: :All kits will be black-based. (So solid black or if tabby, like their daddy- dark stripes and a brown undercoat) :25% will be solid in color, 75% will be tabby :50% will have no white on them, and 50% will have low white, like their dad. :All will have the same general build: They either look oriental or they don't. Hope this helps! 17:15, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Picture Hey Sorrel! I was looking up pictures for Elaine, but I came across this one, and I thought about Gylfie. I realize it has tabby markings but yeah. 19:56 Fri Nov 1 Pic Well I came across this website that lets you customize a cat thing, and made a Jasper. :3 17:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Here you go :) 18:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) stuff and stuff Hi c: So I was wondering if Blythe was oriental or not. 20:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC)